Hitherto, compositions containing fluorine have been used as a releasing agent, an additive for a foam fire extinguisher, a foam stabilizer for expanded materials, a mixing assistant for resins, an antistatic agent, etc., as described, e.g., in Japanese Patent Publication No. 11325/82. However, the performance thereof is not fully satisfactory for practical use. Furthermore, such conventional fluorine-containing compositions are water-insoluble, and thus they cannot be used for the purpose of reducing the surface tension of water.